Me gustas tanto
by dara 15
Summary: No lo eres – dijo atrás de ella – simplemente estas enamorada.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos. Otra cosa la canción que utilice para inspirarme fue iris de go go dolls, se las recomiendo para que lean este fic jejeje no tiene que ver pero se siente una emoción, bueno los dejo para que lean. Amiga espero que te guste dedicado para ti.**

Me gustas mucho

Llevaban largo rato sin decir o hacer algo, Kagome estaba cabizbaja y Sesshomaru la observa confuso.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si – respondió Kagome en un susurro.

- Entonces yo…

- ¡Sesshomaru! Te juro que intente pero esta ecuación es muy difícil – decía Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole el aspecto de una niña pequeña.

- Llevamos toda la tarde en esto y aun no has aprendido como hacerlo.

- Yo sé, pero no soy buena en esto y aparte detesto la matemática.

- Muy bien intentemos de nuevo – Sesshomaru tomo el cuaderno y el lápiz – muy bien si te fijas estos números que están acá deben pasar al otro lado…

- Muy fácil borro estos de acá y pongo estos ahí – dijo muy feliz Kagome, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba serio y con una vena saltándole de la sien.

- Como iba diciendo, debes usar la método de sustitución, así… ya no hay espacio pasemos a la otra página.

Sesshomaru dejó escapar una sonrisa al ver la siguiente página toda pintada de colores, iba a burlarse cuando vio su nombre escrito en la página, aprovechando que Kagome estaba tratando de hacer el ejercicio, comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito:

"_Sesshomaru"_

_¿Por qué te amo? Será porque eres maravilloso o porque siempre sabes que decir. Eres tan apuesto y me traes loca, me gustaría saber cuál es el secreto que posees para ser así. Ay mi amor secreto si tan solo pudiera decirte cuanto me gustas. _

- ¡Sesshomaru! Mira me salió – volteo a verlo - ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás leyendo? ¡No…!

- ¿Kagome?

- Dámelo… - trato de quitarle el cuaderno de las manos pero este fue más rápido y lo aparto.

- No te lo daré hasta que me respondas esto: "¿te gusto?"

Las mejillas de Kagome se enrojecieron, bajo la cabeza y guardo silencio. Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio aun invadía la atmosfera.

- ¿Kagome?

- Yo… Tu… - cada vez se ponía más colorada - tu… realmente… - pausa larga.

- ¿Yo, realmente que Kagome? – pregunto impaciente Sesshomaru.

- ¡Realmente me gustas mucho! – Se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentada – tengo que irme, lo siento – tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo, dejando el eco del portazo por toda la casa. Sesshomaru se limitó a observar todo aquello, su mente estaba en blanco, reacciono al escuchar el portazo de la puerta pero ya era tarde Kagome ya se había ido.

- ¿Qué haces? Ve tras ella - pensó para sí. Se paró de golpe tirando la silla al suelo. Salió corriendo de su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo tenía la esperanza de alcanzarla fuera del edificio pero lamentablemente no fue así, Sesshomaru miro a todos lados pero no había señal de Kagome. Sin tener un rumbo el cual seguir camino con la esperanza de ir por el camino correcto.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y Sesshomaru aún no encontraba a Kagome. Ya había ido a su casa y le dijeron que no la habían visto, en la escuela tampoco estaba, la noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad y Sesshomaru aún no la encontraba. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y nada. Eran pasadas las siete de la noche cuando Sesshomaru decidió entrar a una cafetería para tomar algo, se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba junto a la ventana, puso sus manos frente a él y se sumió en sus pensamientos. – _"Kagome ¿Dónde estarás?" – _Miro por la ventana y en ese instante Kagome iba pasando, una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se levantó de golpe empujando a la mesera que iba a atenderlo, se disculpó en un balbuceo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Al salir a la calle no pudo evitar chocar con unas cuantas personas. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarla cuando un tipo robusto se interpuso en su camino. – Disculpa – dijo el tipo. – No te preocupes – respondió Sesshomaru sin mirarlo mientras miraba a todos lados buscando de nuevo a Kagome la cual había desaparecido de su vista de nuevo. Miraba entre el mar de personas que se encontraba hasta que al otro lado de la calle vio a Kagome entrando al parque. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacía ella.

El parque se encontraba un poco desierto, miro a todos lados pero nada. _– ¿Dónde te habrás metido? – _Siguió caminando, al llegar al área de juego vio a Kagome sentada en los columpios cabizbaja. Como un imán se sintió atraído hacia ella, no podía apartar la vista de ella temía que si lo hacia ella se fuera de nuevo.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella cuando la oyó hablar.

- Soy tan tonta "escribir eso en un cuaderno y aparte dejarlo expuesto frente a él" seguramente Sesshomaru pensara que soy una niña fantasiosa que cree en los cuentos de hadas. Soy tan tonta – unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- No lo eres – dijo atrás de ella – simplemente estas enamorada. – Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir que Sesshomaru la abrazaba por detrás – El amor llega a nuestras vidas cuando menos lo esperamos – una risa se escapó de sus labios – por ejemplo a mí me llego hace mucho tiempo pero fui tan distraído que no lo miraba.

- Sesshomaru… - susurro.

Dejo de abrazarla para arrodillarse frente a ella, tomando sus manos con las suyas la miro fijamente a los ojos y le pregunto: – ¿Me amas? – El corazón de Kagome latía a mil por hora. La atmosfera se llenó de silencio, ni uno ni otro decía nada. La pregunta había quedado en aire. – ¿Kagome?

- Yo… – Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, mientras esperaba que siguiera hablando – te amo, desde que éramos unos niños – una risa se escapó de su boca – siempre estabas muy atento conmigo, me cuidabas y hacíamos todos juntos, creo que sin darme cuenta me iba enamorando de ti – lo miro a los ojos – me estoy enamorando de ti y con cada día que pasa me enamoro aún más.

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo?

- ¿En serio? - Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reírse.

- En serio... - Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru coloco su mano en el rostro de Kagome para luego acercarse a ella lentamente, sus labios temblaban un poco, estaba tan cerca de los labios de Kagome que podía sentir como su aliento entraba en su boca. Al sentir el roce de sus labios cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Casi con temor presiono sus labios contra los de ella, imitando su movimiento Kagome hizo lo mismo.

- Te amo - dijo entre el beso Kagome.

- Y yo a ti.

- Sabes esto fue mejor de lo que había soñado - puso su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Sesshomaru - este ha sido el momento más hermoso que me has dado.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Sí! - Respondió mientras se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera de espalda al suelo.

- ¡Que alegría! - Kagome solo sonrió y se sonrojo un poco - ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- No sé es algo intencional.

- Me encanta - dijo acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Sabes que me encanta de ti?

- No ¿el qué?

- Tus labios - respondió antes de besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
